


Into The Fight

by pumpkinbloods



Series: DCU & MCU crossovers [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, Far from home, First Meetings, Light Angst, Michelle is in trouble, POV Michelle, spiderman - Freeform, this takes place in far from home, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbloods/pseuds/pumpkinbloods
Summary: “What are you?” Michelle asks, hands grasping the strap of her bag. Hair damp, hanging in loose ringlets around her face. The woman’s figure stands tall, and her eyes search Michelle up and down.“I am an Amazon,” the woman says with a smooth voice. “What are you?”





	Into The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble I did while working on another fic, I hope you enjoy !!

Michelle sees the mysterious woman disappear into an alley, her black cover flies out behind her and a golden rope hangs from something around her waist.

 

Michelle follows her into the alleyway, her Mary-Jane boots stepping over puddles and ignoring loud honks of horns as she runs across the street.

 

“What are _you?”_ Michelle asks, hands grasping the strap of her bag. Hair damp, hanging in loose ringlets around her face. The woman’s figure stands tall, and her eyes search Michelle up and down.

 

> “I am an Amazon,” the woman says with a smooth voice. “What are _you_?”

 

“A New Yorker,” Michelle responds. She pushes hair behind her ear, looks the woman up and down. It’s tiring, she misses New York. Her home and siblings. Being in Europe was something that Michelle regretted doing. Especially now.

 

“What do you need from me?” the Amazon asks, looking down at Michelle. Even though they’re around the same height, the woman seems so much taller than Michelle.

 

“Help,” Michelle states bluntly. “There is someone trying to hurt me, and others.”

 

“How do you know I will help you?” the woman asks wearily. Eyes looking back behind Michelle and she steps into a small puddle, but her boots, long shinguards it looks like, keep her from getting wet.

 

“A man told me, his name was Steve.”

 

The woman nods, thinking. “I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira.”

 

“Michelle Jones.”

 

“Lead the way, Michelle,” Diana says. Her arm extended out towards the busy street. Michelle walks out, and Diana follows.

 

A fight is waiting, but Michelle feels a hell of a lot more safer walking back to the fight than felt walking away from it.

 

Into the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments always appreciated xx !!


End file.
